


Un método poco ortodoxo

by Cydalima



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: No es la primera vez que Aomine golpea a Kise con un balón para llamar su atención.





	Un método poco ortodoxo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noebell/gifts).



> Un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños para mi querida Noe.

Aomine despierta cuando suena la alarma a las 5 de la mañana de un sábado. Con un gruñido, apaga el sonido infernal y vuelve a meterse debajo de las cobijas. Dentro de la cama se está tan bien, que salir con el clima que hace afuera y tan temprano, no se le antoja en lo más mínimo. El sueño comienza a apoderarse de él una vez más, cuando en vez de la alarma, comienza a sonar su teléfono móvil.

Al principio lo deja sonar. Es sólo el sonido que indica que ha llegado un mensaje, así que la habitación no tarda en quedarse en silencio una vez más. Hasta que llega otro mensaje y otro y otro más, y Aomine recuerda que la razón por la que su móvil suena en primer lugar es porque, por alguna razón que aún no comprende del todo, accedió a ir a correr (¡a _correr_ , por el amor de Dios!) con Kise a las 5 de la mañana. Aún cuestiona sus decisiones del día anterior cuando el sonido que sale del endemoniado aparato es una de esas canciones pop de moda que Aomine no puede soportar.

La canción es indudablemente la favorita de Kise, esa que programó en algún momento y sin que Aomine se diera cuenta, y gruñe una vez más antes de tomar el móvil y presionar el botón que corta la llamada. En silencio otra vez, regresa dentro de las cobijas.

Pasan unos segundos de silencio y Aomine abre los ojos, confundido. Estira la mano y toma el móvil, que permanece en silencio total. Kise no vuelve a llamar. Por un momento, Aomine piensa en ignorar los mensajes que llegaron antes de la llamada, pero, al final, suelta un suspiro y, sin leerlos aún (porque intuye qué es lo que dicen todos, en un tono general), sale de la cama.

Cinco minutos después, ya vestido con ropa deportiva y el balón en la mano, sale de casa. Afuera, con la atención fija en el móvil, se encuentra Kise; en su rostro hay una sonrisa, quizá como consecuencia de algo que lee en ese momento, quizá porque Kise es una de esas personas que sonríen como el noventa por ciento del tiempo… ¿Quizá porque habla con alguien más? Está tan distraído que no se percata cuando Aomine cierra la puerta detrás de él ni cuando permanece de pie a unos dos metros, observándolo en silencio.

Es prácticamente imposible para Aomine resistir el impulso de lanzarle el balón a la cabeza. Kise recibe el golpe y mientras el balón rebota a unos centímetros de donde se encuentra Aomine, quien se agacha y lo recoge como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

—¡Aominecchi! —se queja Kise—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Aomine se encoge de hombros.

—Estabas distraído.

—No tenías que lanzarme el balón a la cabeza —agrega Kise mientras se frota el lugar del golpe.

—Sólo quería llamar tu atención —agrega Aomine con expresión aburrimiento mal fingido (su mirada lo delata).

—¡Para eso no tienes que lanzarme un balón!

—Ya ha funcionado antes.

Hay un momento de silencio. Kise mira a Aomine con los ojos bien abiertos y un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas que no tiene que ver con el frío que hace en ese momento.

—¿Qué? ¿Aominecchi, qué dijiste?

Sólo entonces, Aomine registra lo que acaba de decir y lo que significa. A su mente viene el recuerdo de su yo de secundaria mientras observaba a Kise a unos pasos de él, tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que lanzó el balón a su cabeza. Aomine se sonroja también y camina rápidamente hasta pasar junto a Kise, quien aún le mira con sorpresa evidente.

—Vamos a jugar, ¿o qué? —murmura.

Kise camina apresuradamente hasta estar junto a él.

—Pero Aominecchi, quedamos en que íbamos a correr.

—Correr es aburrido. Mejor juguemos. Uno contra uno.  

Kise está a punto de emitir otra queja, pero al final guarda silencio y asiente con la cabeza. Ambos caminan lado a lado, en un silencio que se siente extraño, mas no incómodo. Aomine continúa algo sonrojado y Kise se muerde los labios para no hacer comentarios al respecto porque es la primera vez que ve a Aomine de esa manera y es algo que jamás esperó presenciar. Y también porque, de abrir la boca, podría decir algo que quizá Aomine no esté preparado para escuchar.

Kise no deja de darle vueltas a las palabras de Aomine. Recuerda aquella ocasión, mientras estaban en Teikou, cuando lo conoció y pensó que Aomine era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro. Aomine aún le parece la persona más maravillosa del mundo (no de la misma manera en la que se idolatra a alguien, pero esa es reflexión para otro momento). La idea de que él, siendo Aomine Daiki, haya querido llamar su atención, le hace sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sí, el método de Aomine es poco ortodoxo y Kise preferiría uno menos doloroso, pero debe admitir que le dio resultado desde la primera vez.

Aún piensa en eso cuando Aomine se detiene de pronto y Kise voltea a verle, confundido. Sólo en ese momento se da cuenta de que están a mitad de la cancha de siempre.

—¿Aominecchi? ¿Ocurre algo?

Aomine se rasca la nuca (algo que hace siempre que está nervioso, Kise lo ha notado), y mira a otro lado.

—Si te sientes incómodo después de lo que te dije, puedo regresar a mi casa.

—¿Qué?

—No es necesario que vayamos a jugar. Puedes ir a correr como lo tenías planeado y yo regreso a mi casa.

—¿Y por qué habría de sentirme incómodo?

Aomine entorna la mirada.

—No me hagas decirlo. Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Aomine lo mira entonces. Kise da un paso para estar frente a él y ambos se miran fijamente.

—Aominecchi —comienza Kise—, no me incomoda lo que dijiste. De verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué estás tan silencioso?

—¿Y por qué tú estás tan silencioso? —Aomine frunce el ceño ante esa pregunta y antes de que pueda responder una vez más, Kise se adelanta—: Decidí guardar silencio porque no sé si quieras escuchar lo que me gustaría decir. Decidí guardar silencio por tanto tiempo porque, de abrir la boca, seguramente te diría que el golpe en la cabeza funcionó desde la primera vez. Aominecchi, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

Es Aomine quien abre los ojos por la sorpresa al entender lo que Kise quiere decir. Kise sonríe, con esas sonrisas que guarda sólo para las personas a las que más aprecia, y Aomine siente que su cerebro deja de funcionar. Tiene que cubrir su rostro con la mano que tiene disponible porque Kise Ryouta será su muerte si no deja de sonreírle de esa manera.  

—Ugh, no tienes que preguntarlo así, suena tan cursi.

Kise se ríe. Hay tanta felicidad en su voz que, al final, Aomine descubre su rostro y sonríe un poco también. Kise deja de reír, pero la felicidad no lo abandona. Kise _brilla_ , Aomine no puede explicarlo de otra manera. Brilla por la felicidad evidente en cada movimiento suyo, en cada palabra y en el sonido de su voz.

—¿Entonces, Aominecchi? ¿Sí o no?

Aomine bota el balón en el piso mientras mira a Kise a los ojos.

—Está bien —responde al fin y una sonrisa socarrona aparece en su rostro—. Pero eso no significa que te dejaré ganar en los uno contra uno.

—Eso no será necesario, Da-i-ki.  

El balón se escapa de las manos de Aomine por la sorpresa y Kise no pierde tiempo en robárselo y correr para anotar el primer punto.

—¡Kise!

Son las 5:36 de la mañana y aún hace un poco de frío. El sonido del balón y las risas de uno y de otro, es lo único que se escucha por un largo rato.  


End file.
